Problem: Ishaan starts counting at 47, and he counts by fours. If 47 is the 1st number that Ishaan counts. what is the 12th number that he counts?
Answer: What is the first number that he counts? $47$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 4 \\ &= 51\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 47 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 55\end{align*}$ What is the 12th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + (11\times4) \\ &= 47 + 44 \\ &= 91\end{align*}$